


Welcome Marriage

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, poly3, prompt, spoilers for latest episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Veth and Yeza bring a member of the m9 into their marriage.





	Welcome Marriage

Yeza had been confused, when Nott had suggested it to him, hesitant and worried, still a bit afraid of being denied after two years and not being right anymore, but he’d been open to the idea. He didn’t mind involving another person in their relationship, especially not after he properly met Jester, charmed by her after only five minutes of conversation. 

Nott watched them interacting anyway, worried the whole time, until Jester squealed at whatever he’d said and kissed him. She only relaxed when he kissed back, the invitation obviously taken and accepted. She joined them a second after, joining them in cementing the decision with her own kisses. 

Yeza made Jester her own special ring, putting it on her the same time that he gave the one Nott lost back to her. Yeza spent time at length listening to Jester talk about her life, her mother, all sorts of things about the traveler and the sort of detective things she and Nott had gone up to. 

Sometimes, Yeza came with them on detective cases, and his lovely wives protected him when things got fucked and they ended up having to fight their way out. Sometimes he was waiting at the inn with a healing potion or two, for when they returned. 

Jester wiggles her way into Luke’s heart, and he started to call her mom, while Nott stayed Mommy once he got used to her new form and trusted her not to go away or die again. Jester absolutely spoiled the boy, making sure he was always happy and that he’d never feel the way he had after escaping with his life again. 

The three of them don’t share a bed, until Jester decided to join the two of them one night and it just stayed that arrangement. 

They set limits, and rules, so that it works out well and it doesn’t fall apart. They all understand each other better that way, and it works itself out eventually. Their happy. 

Nott and Jester still go off on adventure, knowing they’ll have a bigger family to come home to waiting for them. With one of their loves always beside them along the way to keep each other safe. 


End file.
